


Sherlock's Tired of Doin' it by Himself

by DaisyFairy



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Parody, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: A Johnlock version of the Eurythmics song 'Sisters are Doin' it for Themselves'.





	Sherlock's Tired of Doin' it by Himself

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't familiar with the Eurythmics version of this song you can listen to it [here](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=drGx7JkFSp4).
> 
> Written after being challenged to Johnlockify another '80s song by @Meredelicious.

Now there was a time when Sherlock used to say  
That he didn’t need a - great man.  
And he’d never want a - great woman.  
But since he met his John you know  
That it's no longer true.  
So he's comin' out of the closet  
'Cause there's somethin' he needs to say to you (we say)

Sherlock’s tired of doin' it by himself.  
Livin' on his own for years.  
He’s been lonely as hell.  
Sherlock’s tired of doin' it by himself.

Now this is a song to celebrate  
All their friends and colleagues who finally got them to date!  
Stamford, Molly, Hudson and Greg too.  
Shipper to shipper  
We're singin' with you

The detective who texts is feelin' much cheerier  
He gets kisses, cuddles, lots of lovin' too.  
Everybody, take a look at them.  
Can you see, can you see, can you see  
There's a wedding ring on his hand.

Sherlock's not doin' it by himself. (anymore)  
He’s got his doctor for keeps.  
And shares his old double bed.  
Sherlock’s not doin' it by himself.

Now Sherlock's stopped makin' excuses  
And he’s no longer playin' around  
'cause Sherlock he loves John now  
And John's just happy he got his man  
(Never alone again)

Sherlock's not doin' it by himself.  
He’s got his doctor for keeps.  
And shares his old double bed.  
Sherlock’s not doin' it by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this bit of silliness :-)
> 
> If so please check out the other fic in my Songfics series. You may also enjoy Meredelicious's recent fic [The Reichenbach Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13784187).
> 
> I love kudos and comments (hint hint).
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as Daisyfairy1.


End file.
